365 Days Left
by KuroKokoro13
Summary: Kise gets some pretty bad news when going to the doctor. The story takes place when Kise and Kagami are in their mid 20's. It's also AU-ish?
1. 365 Days Left

365 Days Left: Getting the bad news

"AML"

"…AML?"

"Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

"..and what exactly does that mean…?"

"It means you're sick, Kise."

"H-how sick though….I-I don't get it. I'll get better right? How did I even get it?"

"It's not something that we really can answer. AML isn't something that you can just catch. It's causes are unknown, and even though there is a cure, I'm afraid..even if you did go through treatment…the treatment won't work..and will just make you sicker and bed ridden."

"…What's going to happen to me?"

"You're going to die…"

"H-how long…?"

"A year…give or take..if you get treatment, it could work and you'll live another forty plus years, or it could make you sick and you'll be luck to see the end of the month."

Kise looked up at his doctor and smiled lightly. "Thank you for your help. I'm glad I finally know what's been wrong with me."

Without another word, Kise rose and left the hospital room. Tears starting to cloud his vision, and once Kise was out of the hospital, he ran home as fast as he could; not stopping for anything. He quickly opened the door and slammed it closed before sliding down to the floor and crying harder.

He was dying. He was going to die in the next year without treatment. He could die within the next few months with treatment.

What was he suppose to do?


	2. 364 Days Left

364 Days Left:

The sun was shining in through his window and it lit up the room. Puffy red eyes slowly opened before a soft sigh filled the room. Kise didn't have the faintest idea about what he should do. He could risk the treatment but the odds were slim….he could just not do it…but what would he do for the next year while he waited to die?

Wouldn't it be better to die sooner than later? He had the money for the treatment too, but wouldn't that just be a waste of it if he dies? What would it matter, though? If he died he wouldn't be bothered with the money.

Why did he have to die though? Why was his life the one that was cut short? He was a good person. He thought of others, he donated money to charity, he helped out the local soup kitchens, and he did everything he possibly could to give back.

Was it because he ran away from home when he was younger? Was it because he never made up with his mother? Maybe it was because he left his two younger sisters alone with her?

Sighing and allowing his eyes to fall closed, Kise nuzzles deeper into the sheets. There was so much that he wanted to do with his life. Sure modeling was a big part of it, but he didn't want to do it forever. He'd watched all of his friends go down their own separate paths, and the only one who actually stuck around was Kagami.

The taller teen was now in charge of the basketball team at the high school across town. Kise never did understand why he didn't just go with Aomine to America and make it big, but he wasn't complaining. Even if the two weren't very close in their younger years, they had grown closer as everyone else left.

Kise groaned lowly and sunk deeper into the sheets. How was he going to tell his best friend that he was going to be leaving now too? When Aomine left, Kagami was upset for a few days but quickly got over it. When Kuroko left it was more like a few weeks of an upset Kagami. Kuroko was the last one to leave, and after he did, Kagami made Kise promise that he wasn't going to leave too…but…

Promises are meant to be broken, right?

Even though the day was passing by, Kise wasn't moving. He wasn't going to move. He didn't know what to do. What if he just—

A buzzing noise pulled the blonde from his own thoughts. He reached over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He was getting a call from Kagami…probably an invite to meet him at the park and relive their younger years by playing a one-on-one match.

Sighing lightly Kise ignores the call before turning his phone off and deciding to just go back to bed..what's so bad about that? He'd just sleep for the rest of the year until he died. Yeah…that sounded good.

Kise allowed himself to drift off back to sleep, dreaming of his sisters, of all the things he has wanted to do with his life, and of a darkness that just crept closer and closer. A darkness the blonde wasn't sure he was ready for.


	3. 363 Days Left

363 Days Left

He didn't remember falling asleep, but it was pretty obvious by the sun peaking in through the window that it was a new day. Sitting up and rubbing his face lightly, Kise takes a deep breath in wondering exactly what it is that he is going to do. What do people normally do when they are told that they are going to die? He figures there are people who will live their day to day life and just act like nothing is wrong..there are people who will go into a depression and live in sorrow..but that's not what he wants. He wants to make his final days worth it. But where was the motivation?

A loud knocking…well really banging, is what brought the blonde out of his thoughts. He blinked and slowly got up before heading to his front door to see who the hell it could be. "I'm coming! Don't break down my door!" He sighed lightly and opened the door, his face instantly falling. "…K-kagamicchi…what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! We were suppose to have a one on one after your appointment yesterday but you ignored all my calls when I started to get worried! God damn it Kise, could at least have called me back, I was worried sick! Did something happen?" Kagami walked into the house closing the door behind him, and he instantly went to sit on the couch.

"No." he looked at the other for a minute. Should he tell the truth? "My doctor just said that I haven't been getting enough sleep these past few weeks and that I should just work on getting a good nights rest. So I came home and I went to sleep. I was tired anyway."

Kagami looked at the other for a moment before rolling his eyes. "..You still could have at least sent me a text. I was worried about you, idiot."

Kise smiled lightly and walked over to the couch and sat down next to the other. "Kagamicchi, I want to go on vacation."

"Why? Didn't you just have a week off from work like two weeks ago? Why didn't you go somewhere then, if you wanted to go on vacation?"

"Because this won't be a weeklong vacation, I want to travel and go a lot of different place and explore and do daring things and just do everything! " Kise chuckled lightly. "I have the money to do it from work and from doing that big shoot two years ago."

"Well..then go and travel for a few months. Sounds like a blast, just remember to stop in here and there so that I can see you for a bit." Kagami looked over towards the other with an expression that Kise couldn't really read.

Smiling lightly he grabbed Kagami's hand with both of his. "I got a great idea! Come with me! I'll pay for all expenses and you won't have to worry about anything. Just take a leave from work. There are plenty of other firefighters that could go instead of you and so your job will be here when you get back, oh please Kagamicchi! Come with me!"

"I can't just do that Kise. Do you even know where you're going or for how long? You can't just pick up and leave." Kagami pulled his hand away and rolled his eyes at the other.

"That's going to be the best part! We can go anywhere and everywhere that we've ever wanted! It'll be fun and it'll just be two friends tackling the world together! It'll be so much fun, can we please go, Kagamicchi?" Kise pouted lightly and moved closer to the other's side.

Kagami looked at Kise for a moment before letting his face soften. "..When do we leave?"

Kise smiled brightly and chuckled before throwing his arms around the other's neck into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We're going to have so much fun and it'll be great and we can go all the places that we've always wanted to visit and it's going to be so much fun!" Kise grinned before letting go of the other. "I say we leave in the next few days. We need to talk and get the time off, and then we also need to make a list of all the places that we want to go and and and—"

"Okay, okay!" Kagami chuckled lightly holding up his hand to cut the other off. "When I go into work tomorrow, I'll ask for a leave. But they are going to ask for how long I'll be gone. What do I tell them?"

Kise bit his lower lip before smiling innocently. "..um..a year…give or take a few days?"

Kagami's eyes went wide as he looked at the other. "A year?! Why a year?!"

"There is a lot I want to do in that time frame…and I want to make sure I get it done?"

"Why can't you just plan summer trips like a normal person? Spread it out over the years. "

The blonde looked down and smiled lightly at his hands. "Because I want to make this my year. I want to remember it forever. Besides, who knows when I'll get a change like this again?"

The room grew really quiet after that. Kise was afraid to look up at the other in fear that as soon as he did Kagami would say no. He bit his lower lip. He was being slightly childish, but he really didn't want this trip without his best friend (and secret crush) along for the ride. This could be the last big thing that they did together.

"Fine."

Kise's head shot up as he looked at the red haired man with a smile. "What did you say?"

Kagami shook his head. "Don't make me regret this. I said 'fine'. We'll go and do all this crazy shit you want to do, and see where it takes up."

Kise face lit up and he threw himself at the other followed by a fit of giggles. "Thank you!" he hugged the other tighter and Kagami only smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. I'm hungry and you owe me a one on one..so go get dressed and stuff and we will hang and talk about this some more…okay?

Kise nodded and as he got up he couldn't help but feel excited. "We can even talk about making a list! This will be so much fun!" he chuckled and rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower and to get dressed.

* * *

Okay, Hey guys! I've started a new story, and well...haha i'm really excited about it! It's going to be a long one and i actually think i'll get this one done 0_0 I still plan to do the other's on here, but getting the modivation has been a real bitch. But anyway, I'll be updating here, but in bulk, but i'll be updating more often i think on tumblr..sooo

if you want to read it, just go here

tagged/365daysleft

I don't own any of the characters or anything and stuff. So yeah! R&R


	4. 362 Days Left

He sat in his kitchen and looked down at the list he had started to make. He visited a few places for shoots, and wanted to visit them again, but this time for pleasure. Italy was on his list and so were Rome and Paris, but he felt like there were things he was missing. He didn't want to have to worry about what would happen, so with a deep breath, and a lot of hesitation pushed to the side, Kise wrote down skydiving as well.

Kise sighed lightly and ran a hand through his hair. He was going into work tomorrow to ask for the time off, and Kagami was requesting it off today. Kise was worried that they wouldn't get the time, but if it really came down to it he would tell them. They would respect a dying man's wish…right?

Hearing the familiar noise of his phone, Kise looked down before picking it up and reading the text from Kagami. A small smile formed on his lips when he saw that the other was able to get the requested time off. Kise knew it couldn't have been easy and he loved how the other went the extra mile to get it off.

Sighing, the blonde thought about different places that Kagami might like to visit. With a soft smile Kise wrote down 'America' and decided that maybe spending a month or two there would be fun. Kagami could show him all the different sits and take him the places he loved.

Kise picked up his p hone and hit reply before telling the other to pick him up from work tomorrow and they would talk through how exactly they were going to do this, and maybe Kise could get a few more ideas of what they could do from Kagami.

Traveling the world and doing new and exciting things with someone that he cared about…Kise couldn't think of a better way of spending his remaining days.


	5. 361 Days Left

NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

"If you don't close your mouth, you'll get some flies caught in your trap, James," Kise mumbled lightly as he flipped through one of the magazines that laid on the table. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking at his manager. "What?"

"You can't just leave! I have all these different opportunities for you and if you don't take them it could put a damper on your career by the time you get back! And to mention how long you're going to be gone; a year?! What in your right mind makes you think you can just walk in here and state that you are leaving for a year without at least sooner notice?!"

"James…"

"I mean I would understand a week or two because I know you're human and that you get stressed but a god damn fucking year?! We've put so much on the table for you over the past five years and this is how you thank us?"

"….James…"

"Just walking in and saying that you're leaving and that you're going to travel around the world and visit different land marks! Do you know how utterly and most defiantly stupid you sound right no—"

"James!"

Looking at the other, James frowned sourly. "…I'm just trying to get my point across, Kise."

"Do you even want to know why? You're telling me how wrong and crazy I am…but you haven't come forward and just asked me simply why I'm doing it…"

His manager took off his classes and pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head with a sigh. "Why do you want to do it?"

The blonde smiled sadly and shrugged. "I didn't want to tell you, but it seems that you won't let me go if I don't." He looked up at the other with a small smile and eyes that screamed out for any form of help there was to offer. "I'm sick James. I went to the doctor the other day because I've been feeling a bit odd, and he told me that I was sick. I'm not going to go into details, just know that I'm sick and that I don't have much time to do the things that I want to do."

"Can't he just get you some medicine to take care of it? Why do you have to go out on this year long absence because of a fucking cold?"

"James. It's not a cold. I'm dying. It's hard to explain and it's a pain in the butt to have to deal with but he gave me a time limit, and I want to live in that time limit. I don't just want to take pictures anymore, I want to go out and live a little. Is that so wrong?"

James blinked and looked at the other with wide eyes. "….wait…so…" he shook his head and looked at the other. "That's impossible! You've always been healthy and well how is it that out of nowhere that you can just get sick like this?!"

Kise just shrugged and cast his gaze down. "You really think that if I knew about this earlier, I wouldn't have been already working my butt off to prevent it from happening and developing to this point?"

"…I guess not.." he mumbled and sat down across from the other. "But I'm not sure if I can just cancle some of these shoots..a lot of money was put into them…"

Kise sighed lightly and looked at the other. "Where are they…?"

"Paris and Rome are the big ones. I could probably cancel the rest." James looked at the other. "Each would take a week at most..Paris is in two weeks, and Rome is in two months…What do you say?"

Kise smiled softly. "It sounds perfect. I wanted to visit there again anyway. I'll just add them to our list and get them out of the way when they are scheduled. Okay? They can kind of be like my goodbye pictures, yeah?" He smiled brightly at the other. "And this means that I can go…right?"

James looked at Kise for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah…I'll arrange for everything for you…I'll tell them about you condition and-"

"No! No one is allowed to know. My mother doesn't know, nor do my friends. They can't know James….not yet…not now…not while I'm still healthy. I don't' want them treating me like some fragile piece of glass and tie me down. You can't tell anyone…understood?"

James sighed. "Yeah…count this as your last dying wish or something…" he mumbled scratching the back of his head.

Kise smiled and leaned over and kissed Jame's cheek. "You've been so good to me. I couldn't have asked for a better manager… and I'll be sure to visit one last time before…well you know."

James nodded and was about to say something before the door opened and Kagami walked over towards the blonde. "Hey." He looked at James and waved his hand lazily before looking back at Kise. "So, is it all taken care of, are you ready to get packing?"

Kise smiled brightly and hopped up. "Yep! Let's go! Bye James I'll message you later!" he chuckled and followed after the taller male with a bright smile on his face.

He was going to make this next year worth it….he wasn't' going to sit back and allow himself to die a death full of no adventure. He was going to make it count.

* * *

AN: Hey~ Okay so I haven't updated in a while so I'm hoping that this will kind of make up for it, it was updated on my blog for kagakise day and all that fun shit. Anyway, with school finally starting to slow down a bit i'm hoping to write two or three more chapters in the next few days and if not...well...don't hate me..sometimes school can be a bitch. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, remember that I don't have an editor for this, if you see mistakes just ignore them or if they are big, shoot me a pm.

I update more frequently on my Kise rp blog and so if you want here is the link to the latest chapter. Any questions shoot me a message on my rp account and i can answer it there, i'm on 24/7 even if it doesn't look like it!

The link is :

post/63403056141/chapter-5-361-days-left

All you wonderful people stay beautiful~ 3

R&R


End file.
